Best Friends, Benefits on the Side
by Klainey
Summary: Kurt may have a boyfriend now, but that doesn't mean he has to neglect his best friend. After all, everyone has needs, and who knows those needs better than the person you grew up with?


Kurt flopped face-forward onto the bed.  
"And then he kissed me, Bas! It was so romantic. And then he said we should practice and I was like, smiling, and I was like, "I thought we were", and then he smiled and then he kissed me again and we almost fell off the chair and I just—Sebastian, are you even listening?"  
Sebastian had been looking at him from his place at his desk, trig homework long forgotten. He had a small smile on his face, but a forlorn look in his eyes. Kurt rolled over onto his back and swatted a hand at Sebastian, who just kicked at him and went back to his homework.  
"What was I telling you about?"  
Bas rolled his eyes, but didn't look up from his books.  
"About your super romantic kiss with super romantic Blaine and your super romantic boner for him."  
Kurt sat up, and gasped dramatically indignantly, putting a hand to his chest, and looking over at Sebastian with a snap of his head that would make a L'Oreal model jealous.  
"I did not 'pop a boner' while making out with my boyfriend."  
He grinned coyly, lay back down, and dragged a finger along the line of his neck, playing with the hem of his shirt while staring pensively up at the ceiling fan.  
"I would, however, probably have popped a boner if you hadn't fucked me so thoroughly the night before."  
Bas smirked too.

He remembered when they just started fooling around. Kurt had the sex appeal of a baby otter, and Bas…let's just say: "Thank God for puberty." But they had both wanted some experience and, being the only ones to know the other through and through, the choice was quickly made. And since they'd been living next to each other for as long as they remembered, distance wasn't an issue either. Oh, how those first few times had been awkward. The first time they kissed Kurt had almost bitten off Sebastian's tongue, and the first time they made out lying down Sebastian had come in his pants about thirty seconds in. They got better of course; they developed more stamina, more technique, more finesse. Not that sucking each other off in a bathroom or a janitor's closet between classes required much finesse, but still. They had vowed (with a pinky swear) to keep things between them 'strictly business'. This, however, didn't stop Kurt from developing the tiniest crush on Sebastian in their sophomore year. He tried not to let it show, but sex between them became different somehow. It was more often Kurt who initiated it, Kurt who proposed to try new things, and so on. After a while though, Sebastian started noticing the changes, and when he called him out on it, Kurt admitted to having maybe a teensy weensy tiny crush on him, after which Sebastian pressed him up against the nearest wall and fucked him so hard he had trouble walking the next day. The conversation was never brought up again.

Kurt rolled out of the bed and let himself fall on the floor with a dull thump. His voice came muffled from where his face was pressed in the carpeting on Sebastian's bedroom floor.  
"Well, as titillating a conversation as that was, I'm going to go wash the scent of raspberry gel off my hands. I don't know when he'll learn not to slick his hair back when he knows I'm coming over. See ya in a bit."  
He strolled into Sebastian's en suite, and a couple of minutes later Bas heard the creak of the shower turning on. He leaned back on his swiveling desk chair and clasped his hands behind his head. Clenching his eyes shut, he leaned his head back and sighed deeply, letting his mind wander down memory lane.

The first time they sucked each other off was the night of Kurt's fifteenth birthday. Sebastian had decided that instead of giving Kurt a present, he'd give him a blowjob. He had it all planned out. He was going to blow Kurt's socks off. Well, no, he was going to take Kurt's socks off, along with the rest of his clothes, and then he'd blow him. No, suck him. Until he came. In his mouth. Yes, that was the plan. So when Kurt knocked on his bedroom door at three in the morning he had everything in place. He had his bed made, his clothes picked out for easy removal, even a pillow on the floor, because sitting on your knees for a long period of time could get uncomfortable according to Yahoo Answers. He opened the door and pulled Kurt in by his lapels. He had him pushed against the door in three seconds flat, and had Kurt out of his shirt in a record time of under a minute, which may seem like a lot of time for a simple shirt, but Kurt wouldn't be seen dead in simple shirts. They'd done hand jobs before of course, quick, messy and awkward but in the end they had both been naked and they had both gotten off. But this would be different.

Sebastian slowly kissed his way down Kurt's body, sneaking a pillow under his knees while he tongued along the waistband of Kurt's skin-tight jeans. He still didn't get why Kurt chose to wear jeans that tight when he was bound to get out of them within minutes of arrival in Bas's room. He was so enthralled by the feeling of the coarse hair against his tongue that he almost didn't hear the soft moan of his name coming from over his head. It was just a sharp tug on his hair that got him out of it.  
"Bas—hnng..."  
He looked up after a last lick along Kurt's happy trail.  
"What?"  
He'd tried his hardest to look as innocent as possible while sitting on his knees right before performing fellatio on his best friend for the first time in either of their lives, _oh my gosh_. Above him, Kurt was panting, one hand tangled in his own hair, the other in Bas's.  
"If you don't get your mouth on my dick soon, I'm going to come in my pants."  
Sebastian's eyes widened, and he nodded dumbfoundedly. He stood up again, slamming his lips into Kurt's, their teeth clacking together with the force of it. His hands wandered over Kurt's upper body. His index finger caught on one of Kurt's nipples, and Kurt's breath hitched. Sebastian grinned against Kurt's mouth, and took Kurt's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, slowly rolling the bud between his fingers, until Kurt was whining against his lips. He dropped his mouth down while his fingers started to work on the other nipple, and he let his tongue trace along the skin around the first. He took his time paying attention to Kurt's chest, knowing that he'd be able to get away with more if Kurt was really turned on before he started experimenting. He made his way down Kurt's chest, and when he finally got back on his knees, he started mouthing over the obvious bulge in Kurt's pants—his _penis, oh my God_—but he was once again interrupted by a sharp tug on his hair. He looked up, sufficiently annoyed, because, really, if Kurt didn't want Bas to give him a blowjob, he should have just told him.  
"What now?"  
Kurt was leaning heavily against the door. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to compose himself and leaned his head back against the glowered from where he was still sitting, the purple satin pillow crumpled under his knees.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but really, if you're going to blow me while I'm standing up I'm most likely gonna fall down and hurt you."  
Sebastian sighed but stood up. His knees cracked but he just shook them out and kissed Kurt quick and dry on the mouth, before taking a deep breath and looking him in the eye.  
"Bed?"  
Kurt nodded. They moved together slowly, taking their time, losing more articles of clothing as they went. When they arrived at the bed Sebastian was naked, but Kurt was still wearing his pants. Sebastian got an idea. It was going to work. He knew how to do it, _please_; he'd seen it in porn movies, like, three times. So when Kurt was finally on his back on the bed, spread out just like he wanted him, Sebastian moved his mouth back down, mouthing over the bulge and then slowly, very slowly taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling down. That was the part where the zipper was supposed to move down smoothly. Problem was though, that the zipper didn't move. He pulled harder, and finally one of the teeth of the zipper got through, but then it got stuck again, and his teeth were starting to hurt. But if there was one thing Sebastian Smythe was not, it's a quitter. He kept tugging the zipper and slowly but surely it came down. When it was finally all the way down, Kurt's pants were still not any more open than they were ten minutes earlier. Kurt's cock was still pressing against the material, but the strain on the fabric didn't seem to have lessened in any way. When he made an inquisitive noise, Kurt looked down and started laughing, nose crunching up and eyes crinkling at the corners. He batted Bas's hands away and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear in a quick series of hip jerks and kicks. When Sebastian looked up at him incredulously, he merely shrugged and explained, half breathlessly from the effort: "Decorative zippers." Sebastian rolled his eyes and finally, finally, took a look at Kurt. He was not as long as Bas had expected him to be, but he was thick, and Bas was going to have to stretch his mouth to fit it in and _oh my God_ he had no idea what he was doing.  
Kurt started squirming under Sebastian's gaze, and Bas placed a placating hand on his hip, softly stroking Kurt's hipbone with his thumb while contemplating the task at hand. There really was no "correct" way to start a blowjob, he decided, so he just leaned forward, and experimentally licked the head of Kurt's cock. If the sound that escaped Kurt was anything to go by, that was probably a thing he should do again. So he did. He grabbed the base of Kurt's cock and lifted it up from where it was laying against Kurt's stomach, smearing a droplet of precome across his happy trail. He licked again, this time keeping his tongue harder, and running it along the ridge and up the slit. Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly. Encouraged, Sebastian scooted up the bed a little, tucking his knees under him and kneeling over Kurt's cock. He closed his mouth over the head and just tasted for a while, softly suckling and tasting. The taste was nothing remarkable. It tasted like clean sweat and skin, not so different from what licking one's arm would be like. However, when he ran his tongue along the slit, a saltier, sharper taste tickled his tongue. He sank a little deeper, sucking harder and feeling Kurt's hand twitch against his own where it was gripping the sheets. He sank deeper, and deeper, taking in as much of Kurt as he could.  
What he hadn't expected, though, was for his gag reflex to kick in. He gagged and pulled off, eyes watering, coughing into his arm. Watching porn really had not prepared him well enough for the task at hand. Kurt sat up and looked down at him with a concerned look on his face.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it."  
And okay, that's what his voice was going to sound like, all right. He smiled up at Kurt, and then sank back down as far as he could, being sure to pull his lips over his teeth, and keeping his tongue pointed as it slid along the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock. With a loud moan Kurt fell back down onto the bed and twisted his fingers into Sebastian's hair. He pulled right as Sebastian had his dick as far as he could go, and Bas moaned lowly in the back of his throat, loud enough for it to vibrate along Kurt's dick. He pulled off and looked up at Kurt with watering eyes, lips wet and slick, hair disheveled and sticking up at odd angles. "Please, do that again." He sank back down, trying to establish some sort of rhythm between sinking down as far as he could, and sucking when he came back up, all the while working Kurt over with his hand where his mouth couldn't reach. Kurt's moans got louder, his grip on Bas's hair tighter, and he had more and more trouble keeping his hips still, resulting in a couple more choking incidents whenever Bas did something exceptionally excellent with his tongue. In the end Sebastian just slung an arm over Kurt's hips and laid his legs out to pin him down with his body weight. Eventually he found a rhythm he could keep up, and after a while he almost got lost in the easy bob up and down, suck and lick, the heady scent surrounding the both of them. A couple of times he had to remind Kurt that his parents were sleeping downstairs, after which Kurt started to bite his own hand to keep his moans contained.  
He found that curling his tongue under the head on the upstroke had Kurt's hand tightening in his hair, and that twisting his hand at the base had Kurt trashing around on the bed. When he felt confident Kurt wasn't going to scream, he let his hand wander downwards, feeling the wrinkled skin of Kurt's balls where they were tight against his body, the soft skin of his perineum, where, when he pressed lightly, Kurt's hips would twitch and his toes would curl. He dragged his finger through the mess of saliva and precome that was dripping down Kurt's cock, over his balls, some even onto his sheets. He pressed his slick finger against Kurt's perineum while sucking hard on the way up, and Kurt choked out a moan, grabbing his hair tighter. For as much as that was possible, Sebastian smiled around the cock in his mouth, and did it again, glancing up through his eyelashes. What lay before him was a sight to see; Kurt's hair was sticking up in every direction from trashing around, his back arched up off the bed, one hand twisted into his own hair, and he was biting his bottom lip, only letting it go to breathe out soft pants of "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come." One more long hard suck, one twist of his hand, one press of his tongue right under the head, and Kurt was gone. He threw his head back and pulled Sebastian's hair so hard his eyes almost started to water again, and this time it wasn't from taking Kurt in too deep. He felt the hot spurts of come hit his tongue before he could taste them. It was an odd feeling, a strange texture, not entirely unpleasant, but not something he would choose if he had a choice. The taste wasn't too good either. Those porn stars made it sound like it was whipped cream shooting out of those dicks. However, it was not sweet at all, it was salty and bitter, and as it slid down his throat, it almost made him gag again. He decided he didn't like the taste of come at all. That is, until he looked up and saw Kurt lying back against the pillows, body relaxed, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He looked completely blissed out, and Sebastian thought about it for a moment, then decided that if he could make someone that happy by swallowing, he'd get over the taste of it. But first he'd need a glass of water to rinse out his mouth.

The shower shut off, and he heard Kurt humming and shuffling around in the bathroom, looking for a towel. He unclasped his hands and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, and turning his chair back to his Trig homework. The hairdryer turned on, and minutes later, off again. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on his homework with him shuffling around in the bathroom. He could hear the door to the bathroom open and the humming got louder. He forced himself not to look behind him as he heard the shuffling stop. An inquisitive noise rose up from behind him.  
"Bas, have you seen my sweater?"  
"Hmm?"  
He didn't look up from his homework, even buried himself deeper into it. A frustrated noise in the back of Kurt's throat.  
"My sweater, Bas, the one I got for my birthday. I was going to wear it to my date with Blaine tonight."  
Bas discreetly elbowed the second drawer of his desk a little more shut.  
"No idea where it's at, babe."  
Another frustrated noise and the sound of drawers opening.  
"Okay, well, too bad, I'm taking yours, the olive green one. He won't know the difference anyways. He has no idea how big my wardrobe is."  
A chuckle, then a hand on his shoulder, and a press of warm lips at the nape of his neck.  
"Bye, babe, I'll call you to let you know how it went, okay? Oh, and Bas?"  
A hum that really has no meaning, and then he finally turns his head away to look at the back of Kurt's head when he suddenly stands still in the doorway, looking over his shoulder.  
"If you want my sweater, you can just ask."  
Sebastian shakes his head with a smile and goes back to his Trig. One day, he thinks, one day I might muster up the courage to ask him for his sweater. But for now, he's happy denying that the reason he hates the scent of fake raspberry is that it reminds him of the guy who gets to touch his best friend. For now, he's happy pretending that the sweater in his drawer is to tease Kurt, not to have him go on a date with Blaine with Bas's clothes on.


End file.
